Blind No More
by Ella Belle The Writer
Summary: FIRST STORY! Hi everybody I'm new and super excited to be sharing with you guys. In this story, Amy has finally decided to grow up. She is fed up with all the hurt and heartache. She has decided to better herself and not chase the Blue Blur anymore. But how does Sonic feel about this? Sonamy! Boom Sonamy! I CAN"T HANDLE! Ok I'm done...


It was a beautiful spring day in the village. The birds were singing, it was finally warm enough for Amy to sit underneath her favorite tree and read a book. She had been through so much recently. After Eggman kidnapping her the millionth time this past month, Sonic saving her and then blowing her off to go and train with Tails and Knuckles, she needed this.

Poor Amy Rose. For years she has dealt with that annoying blue blur, and his constant rejection. Ever since they were little, she loved him with all her heart and then some. And he never felt the same way. They were always just friends to him. Nothing more and nothing less. All she did for him. Love him, respect him, bake him sweet treats, and was always there for him after every physical or emotional battle. Friends? How can he say they were just friends after all that? Well she was done with it. Her eyes were finally open to see that it would never happen between them. Sure they could still be friends, but she wouldn't do anything more for him. If he wanted it that way then fine, she was no longer Amy Rose the fan girl, but Amy Rose. Nothing more and nothing less.

Amy would spend the rest of the day sitting in the cool shade reading her favorite book and listening to her favorite songs, not caring what that blue menace was doing. She was more concerned what would happen to Gilligan in the land of the giants. She was so into her music and book that she didn't even notice Tails and Sonic walk up.

Tails had somehow convinced Sonic to take a walk with him. Sonic has been a little on edge with Amy recently and Tails figured a walk in the fresh spring air would do him some good. He hadn't count on Amy out enjoying the day too. He figured she was still in shock of Eggman's attack, but there she was in purple leggings, boots, a pink button down dress, and gloves. She was reading and listening to music with a very peaceful smile on her face as if nothing had happened yesterday. She looked different. Luckily Sonic was still venting about how annoying Amy was and hadn't noticed her yet. Tails had to do everything in his power to prevent him from seeing her.

"It's like she can't take a hint Tails," Sonic said. He was sick and tired of Amy. All of her efforts to get Sonic to love her more than a friend. At first it was cute, but after a while it got annoying. "I don't want to be mean and lose a friend, but I don't like her that way. What am I going to do Tails," Sonic asked. Tails was always there for him when he needed him, except for right now when he seemed to be more engaged in something else. "Tails are you even listening?" "Huh, oh yeah. Say let's go this way," he said still looking the other way towards some tree. Sonic tried to see what his friend was looking at, but Tails kept putting one of his tails in his way. "Come on Tails, what are you looking at," Sonic asked. "I-it's nothing Sonic, come on lets go the other way," Tails said trying to direct his best friend in the opposite direction of Amy.

Sonic sped around Tail's tails to see what he was trying to hide from him. It was Amy. She was sitting underneath that stupid tree, reading her stupid book, and listening to her stupid music. How dare she be here! Tails had convinced him to take this stupid walk to get his mind of her. Tails is stupid for not knowing she would be here. She was stupid for being here. The whole situation was stupid. Frustration was just building up in him. "What is SHE doing here," Sonic asked. Tails could hear the deep aggravation in his voice. This was just what Tails was scared of. He knew the moment Sonic saw Amy, after everything that had happened in the past few days, Sonic would explode.

Sonic stomped up to Amy, ready to scream his head off. He was expecting her to run to him, arms open wide ready to give him one of her famous death hugs. But she just sat there. She continued on reading and listening to her music. She was content in her peaceful little world. With every step closer towards her, Sonic's anger grew dimmer and dimmer. That's when he really noticed her changes. She wasn't wearing her red dress that he had grown accustom to. Her quill appeared to be shorter and she changed her red headband to a purple one. She looked older and more mature. He was but a few inches away from her when she finally noticed his presence. "Oh, hi Sonic," she said as she took her ear buds out. "That's it," he said. "No death hugs, no flirty comments. You're not going to tackle me done in a loving embrace?" "No I'm not," she said very harshly. She stood up and faced Sonic full of confidence. "I've realized that you and I are never going to happen. I still want to be your friend, but nothing else. I'm done waiting around for something that is never going to happen," she said.

Sonic was shocked. He had no idea she felt this way. How long had she felt like this? Sonic just stared at her. Her jade green eyes were full of confidence and gave him a look he'd never seen before. She was beautiful. Before she was a cute little girl, but now she was this strong and beautiful young woman that he admired. Wait… admired? Was that even the right word to describe this, this feeling? What was this? It was as if something had awoken in him? "What did she do to me," Sonic thought to himself. His heart rate was increasing, his breath became short and raspy, and he started shaking.

Amy was ready for this. She was ready to show Sonic that she wasn't a love struck little girl anymore. Amy was a brave, confident, and didn't need him to take care of her every time she was in danger. She didn't care how he took it. She just wanted to get her point across and go home.

Tails was just as shocked as Sonic, but not because of what Amy said. But how Sonic reacted. He was just starring. His mouth was a gaping hole in his head, and he was hunched over. Arms dangling down by his side. He was in awe. "Uh, Sonic, you're drooling," Tails said hoping to wake up the wet hedgehog. Sonic snapped out of his trance and wiped his face clean.

"Amy… uh…I," Sonic stuttered. What was he supposed to say? How do you tell the girl that's had a crush on you for years and then decides that she doesn't care anymore that you love her? Amy began to walk away with her book and portable radio in-hand. If Sonic was going to say or do anything, this was the time to do it. But he couldn't. It wasn't right. Nothing about this was right. Amy wasn't supposed to be this confident or this beautiful. She was supposed to be a little girl forever and that Sonic would take care of. That's the way it had always been. Why did she have to go and change? What was this change?

Amy was gone. Gone back to her hut, her home. Alone. Just the way she wanted. She had done it. She had proven that she was independent and didn't need Sonic. Sure her heart was aching from the experience, but it would past. There was nothing in the world that could make her regret her decision. _Knock, knock._ "Well I wonder who's at the door," Amy said, "It's too late for company." It took a while for Amy to get home from the village since she lived on the beach. It was now dark out with the moon full and bright. Amy lived in a shack made out of bamboo. She had redecorated it with purple fabrics and seashells she found on the beach. Her windows welcomed the moonlight into the small shack. Along with a few candles that she lit earlier, the two light sources combined creating a peaceful atmosphere. This had helped her deal with her broken heart and ease her pain. Amy pulled the door open and there he stood.

Sonic had gone home after his ordeal with Amy to try and figure out exactly what had happened. After hours and hours of pondering and replaying the whole sense in his head, he finally figured it out. She had grown up. She had grown up without him. That's not the way this works. She was supposed to stay like a love sick puppy dog forever, but now she didn't care. No. That's not true. She still loved. That he knew for sure. No matter what she said, deep down she still loved him and know he loved her just as much. He just had to make her see it. She had changed and so would he. Just for her. With some fur gel that he had borrowed from Shadow, he fluffed up the fur on his chest. He found this old brown bandana lying around his house. This would be the tip of the iceberg. Sonic took a good long look at himself in the mirror. "Well if this doesn't work, nothing will," he said.

He was now standing outside his lady love's home with one arm propped up against the door post and one leg crossed over the other. "Hi Amy," he said. "Sonic," she replied, "What are you doing out this late?" A mischievous smirk began to crawl across his face as he stepped in closer towards his lady. "Oh nothing much. I just running by and saw your lights on. Thought you might like some company," he said seductively. Amy used every ounce of strength she had to keep herself from blushing. "Well actually I was about to call Sticks and see if she wanted to watch a movie," she said. "What is he doing," she thought. "Sticks is out with Knuckles tonight, and Tails is working on his inventions. It's just us now," he said leaning in very close. A little too close for Amy. "Well since you're already here, come on," she said gesturing Sonic to come in. Sonic slowly walked by as Amy began to close the door behind. Amy's back was still facing Sonic when he gently grabbed hold of her waist.

"Sonic!" "What," he asked pulling her closer into his chest, "You always give me hugs. I'm just returning them." His voice was like silk gently flowing through Amy's ears. "No, it's all just a dream," Amy thought to herself. This wasn't really happening. After all these years of her chasing him, he was chasing her. "Oh I guess that's why they call you Rose," Sonic whispered sweetly in her ear. "W-what do you mean," she asked. "Your cheeks," he said, "As red as any rose I've ever seen. Maybe even redder." Oh crap. She was in his trap.

In a quick flash, Sonic spun Amy around to where they were facing each other. Eye to eye. Sonic pulled her in closer to where their stomachs touched. Amy had nowhere to put her hands, but on his chest. That's when she noticed his fur. It had been fluffed out and appeared longer. It was soft to the touch and she couldn't help but run her fingers through it. He was also wearing a brown bandana that covered the top of his chest just slightly. "You've c-changed," she said quietly. She lowered her head down a little too where she didn't have to look at him. "So have you," he said. With one hand, he cupped her chin and pulled her up, and with the other. His other arm slowly wrapped around her waist tighter. Pulling her in as much as he could. He slowly lifted her face closer to his. "Ok Sonic," he thought to himself, "don't screw this up." "Amy! What are you doing," she thought to herself as she was lifted closer and closer. "You had that episode today so you could get over him. Don't do it."

But it was too late. Their lips locked and they were both gone. They both melted in the others embrace. Sonic loosened his grip around his girl, while Amy's arms dropped to her waist. Both had wanted this so bad for years, and now it was happening. They had each other. Amy had her Sonikku and Sonic had his Rose. She had barely pulled back but an inch when he pulled her back in. This time with fire. His arms tightened around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, never to let go again.


End file.
